Untitled
by len-mayer
Summary: Rose Weasley is in for an interesting seven years ... watch her stumble through prejudice, ignorance, and eventually herself as she learns what being a witch (and one hell of a potioneer) really means.


Rose was holding her Mum's hand, very tightly, as she tried to see her cousins through the mist. She beamed at Al when he said, "Hi." They were starting Hogwarts together this year. Going to Hogwarts was so exciting, but it was a little nerve-wracking too. She tried to listen, but the adults were making fun of each other (boring) and Lily and Hugo, her little cousin and brother, were discussing what houses they would be sorted into.

Oh. Rose hadn't really thought about what house she'd be in. All her family had been in Gryffindor, even her cousins. Teddy and Victoire were the oldest. Teddy just graduated and this was Vic's last year. Dominique, Fred, and Molly were going into their third year and they were practically inseparable. No one knew exactly what they did together. James and Roxy were only a year older than Rose. In Rose's year were Albus and Louis. They hadn't been sorted yet, but everyone seemed to expect them to be in Gryffindor.

Rose's Dad decided to comment on Lily and Hugo's conversation. "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

Albus and Rose were not amused.

Their fathers were looking at someone across the mist. Rose could just hear her father say, "Make sure to beat him in every test," but she wasn't sure she wanted to do that. He looked really lonely and very stiff. Rose thought the blond boy needed less beating and more friends, but she didn't say anything.

James had come and was shouting something about Teddy and Vic kissing. Everyone knew that already, why are you so excited? She continued to watch the blond boy in the corner. He tugged on his father's sleeve (he looked as much like his father as Al did) and pointed at her. His father shrugged and muttered something. The boy looked confused and shrugged himself.

Rose looked back at her family, trying to find Al. He was gone. She tugged on her Mum's sleeve. "Mum, I think I'm going to get on the train now. I don't want to be late."

Her Mum looked at her and smiled. "Of course, Rose. Have fun, we love you, and don't forget to study."

Rose smiled. "I won't, I promise. I love you too." She picked up her kneazle so he wouldn't get trampled and climbed onto the train, smiling at the blond boy as she did.

Rose kept walking down the train until she found an empty compartment. As soon as she walked in, the boy followed behind her. "Hi, I'm Rose. Who're you?" she asked, smiling nicely.

He looked a little shy. "I'm Scorpius."

"That's a really weird name." Scorpius looked at her. She realized how obvious it was and laughed. "I'm supposed to beat you on every test. Wanna be friends?"

Scorpius smiled. "Only if I get to beat you sometimes too. Are you smart?"

"Pretty smart, I think. Can I call you Scor? Scorpius is really long."

"Sure. I've never had a nickname before." He looked like he was going to say something else, but Al and James burst into the compartment.

"Why are they staring?" Al asked, looking at all the faces staring at his parents.

Rose's Dad replied, "Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Rose, Al, and James burst out laughing. James was farther inside the compartment and looked like he was about to leave.

"Bye, munchkins! Have fun with the Sorting!" James said, grinning, and then slammed the door behind him.

Al paled.

"Come on, Al, it's okay. It doesn't matter what House you're Sorted into, I'll still be your friend. And you can be friends with my friend! Al, meet Scor," Rose exclaimed, gesturing flamboyantly between the two. Scor smiled shyly. Al blushed and waved.

Rose was happy.

"Where's Louis?" Al said, suddenly reminded he had another cousin.

"Who's Louis?" Scor asked.

"He's our cousin. He's also starting this year," Rose supplied. "I'll bet anything he's hiding behind Dom."

"Who's Dom?" Scor asked.

Al laughed. "Dom is his older sister. I'll take that bet. I think he's with Vic - his oldest sister."

"Let's shake on it. We'll bet ... I know! Whoever loses sends the letter saying what House we're in," Rose grinned.

"We all know James will do that anyway," Al laughed. "Hey, Scor, do you want to come with us? You'll have to deal with a lot of Weasleys and Potters but it might not be so bad."

Scorpius shifted uneasily in his seat. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea ... "

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm a Malfoy," Scor said.

"Huh," Rose said. "That explains why I'm supposed to beat you on every test. But you can come with us. I will make sure our family likes you."

"Thanks, Rose. You're really nice."

Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him up, then forced both boys through the compartment door. "We've got a cousin to find."

They skipped down the corridor, stopping and looking through the doors. Eventually Scor asked, "Do Vic, Dom, and Louis all look really similar? And are they all blond?"

Al and Rose said, "Yeah," in unison.

"I think you'll both be writing home about the Sorting, then."

Rose and Al stopped in surprise. They walked into the compartment to see a tiny looking Louis squeezed between Vic and Dom.

Vic smiled at them. "Thank you so much! I finally get to say hi to my friends!" She stood and walked out.

Dom knelt in front of Louis and whispered something to him in French. Dom pulled him up and, holding his hand, walked him over to Rose. Without a word Dom walked out, quickly followed by Molly and Fred.

James looked at Roxy, then at the first years. "Well, Roxy, who do we have here?"

"I don't know James, looks like two Weasleys, a Potter, and an ickle firstie."

"Hey! You're a Weasley and you're a Potter! And we're all 'ickle firsties.' And he has a name!" Rose shouted indignantly.

"What's his name?" Louis asked.

Scor stepped forward. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

James looked at him in disgust. "A Malfoy? Get away from my family."

Before James had even said anything, Rose was standing very close to him. "This 'Malfoy' is my friend, James. Do you really want to be mean to my friends?"

James laughed. "You're a harmless eleven-year-old girl. What could you do to me?"

"I've been told I have a certain unprecedented talent for potions. I could do so much to you ... pain, humiliation, control ... " Rose's grin looked a little too formidable from here.

James had paled. "But - but he's a Malfoy! You can't say that you're okay with that."

"Yeah, I can. He's a Malfoy. I'm okay with that. Get over it."

With smoke practically coming out her ears, Rose pivoted on her heel and forced her companions out of the compartment. You could hear her muttering random phrases that might have been spells.

Al looked at Scorpius. "It's okay, mate. He'll come around. He better."


End file.
